


Retail

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Community: smut_fest, Creepy, Cyberpunk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppet works, and Lex is always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retail

**Author's Note:**

> Something I didn't put in the tags is that there is very, very brief watersports in this story, but there is no bodily contact and it is a function of the submission/exhibitionism that the dom demands. Also kind of vaguely dub-con as a result of the boss/employee relationship, though the parties are willing.

"Think you can do it, Puppet?" Lex purred in that sultry tone she knew made me just about melt on the spot. Not into my ear, but directly into my head; the neural induction implants were a gift from my parents for my high school graduation this past spring.

I guessed if they knew what I was using them for, they'd probably regret the gift, but that was the beauty of the neural induction implants paired with the wireless interface: nobody _ever_ knew what I was really doing.

"Have a nice day," I said to the customer. He was a balding man who could use some quality time at the gym, but he was a regular so I had to put up with his leering with a smile.

Lex's voice in my ear made it a lot easier. "I'm not hearing an answer, Puppet. You know what will happen if you ignore me, don't you?"

"Yes," I said, so quickly that I actually said it aloud.

The next customer in line, a woman who was a few shades lighter than me but with similar delicate features, smiled brightly. "You're rather excited, aren't you?"

I tittered nervously. "Just a little anxious for my break is all." I used the most dismissive tone I could and avoided shifting; it would only draw my attention to how wet my panties were and I was doing a pretty good job not thinking about it.

Until then. I put my head down as I scanned the customer's items and subvocalized into the throat microphone: "Of course I'll do whatever you tell me, sir." Lex preferred that honorific to ones like _mistress_ or _domme_ or others feminized terms of respect; who was I to question her preferences?

Lex laughed, that beautiful laugh of hers. "Good. Your break is in another, what, two minutes?"

When I first started doing this anonymous voice-sexing, I would've nodded because I was so used to people being able to see me. But I was trained better than that now and answered in a low whisper. "Yes, sir." As long as the person coming back from their break wasn't late, at least. I was willing to take the punishment if they were, but Lex wasn't likely to reward me like that until I met her demands.

"Good. You need to make sure you pee first, too."

She liked to listen to that, of course, almost as much as I liked to let her listen. "Yes, sir." I bit my lip and smiled at the customer and said something, but it was completely absent; my mind wasn't there. Auto-pilot.

"I'll leave you be until then."

She did and didn't, as usual. No words came across the connection, but I could hear the distinct schtick-schtick of fingers on a vagina and little sighs from Lex. I couldn't remember a time when Lex had been loud with her pleasure, so even the little sighs set my nerves on end and by the time Carlie came to relieve me for my break--late, of course--I was in a bit of a haze.

Resisting masturbating was impossible, but I had another imperative first, and after the walk through what I called the catacombs of the building I found myself listening intently to Lex as I sat down on the toilet and peed. As usual, the sound was loud enough and echoed a little in the overlarge cinderblock-walled bathroom and I couldn't hear anything Lex didn't want me to hear.

"Mmmm," Lex hummed happily. "You don't have the door locked, do you?"

"No, sir," I said, aloud, not caring who heard me down here; the store was small enough that the likelihood of anyone else being down here at the same time as me was pretty low. Lex forbade me to use locks on public restrooms, ever, two months ago, and somehow she always knew when I cheated.

"You're such a good little puppet."

I smiled at the praise, wiped, and washed my hands.

Sometimes I thought that the basement, the catacombs, of the store were creepy. There was this area that went off into darkness--there were no lights--where old shopping carts were kept, and another that had a pull-light where rusty displays lived, and yet another that I had no idea of the purpose for.

I was a lowly cashier, and not very inclined to find out what lurked in the darkness. The only reason I knew about the others was this time a tornado nearly hit the store and we all had to hide down in those parts, the deepest parts, of the basement. I'd once had a nightmare that...

"Thinking again?" Lex asked, making me jump and squeak without meaning to.

She laughed, an easy laugh full of delight, which made me smile without meaning to. "Yes, sir. The basement's not a happy place."

"Good thing for you the breakroom's not very far down then, isn't it?"

A little cold shiver went down my spine at the idea of Lex knowing that much about my workplace. How did she--but I shook my head at myself, since the answer was pretty obvious: I must've told her about it at some point. It had been months; there was no way I could remember everything I'd told her. "Yes, sir."

"And that the way is well-lit. But, I think you'll have happy memories of the basement after this, won't you?"

"Yes, sir," I said, my voice shaking with the flutter of excitement that made my heart beat faster, made my hands tremble as I reached for the door of the break room. It was a normal doorknob, with a lock on one side, and I turned around and clicked it to locked.

"No," Lex breathed. Her voice sent a happy shiver down my spine, straight to my cunt. "Leave it unlocked. You should know better by now, Puppet."

I swallowed hard and flicked the lock back open again; my heart felt like it was about ready to beat through my chest and my arousal flared like tissue paper held over a flame. But it didn't burn out, maybe more like cardboard, or some kind of lighter-wood. Hard enough to dull the axe, but so ready to burn...

Yes, that was a good analogy.

"Your breathing's getting hard, and you're not even touching yourself yet, are you?"

"I'm not," I agreed, and licked my lips. They'd gotten dry somehow. "Do you want me to take off my clothes?"

Lex huffed a little laugh. "You need to ask?"

In answer, I pulled my shirt over my head, turning it inside out as I did. Taking off the shirt didn't mess with the microphone, which was on a choker around my neck though it wasn't connected to any wires. My slacks were next, and I noticed that the black was beginning to fade. Soon enough I'd have to buy new ones.

I thought for a moment, then arranged the shirt where I would sit on the couch and my slacks over the back. It was an old, old couch, with stains that I didn't even want to know about. Plus having come-stains on the inside of my shirt would be... well, I'd wait longer before washing it, for sure.

Taking a deep breath, I sat down on the couch and slipped one hand inside of my panties. They were the purple, lacy ones--my favorites.

Lex had been strangely quiet while I undressed, but as soon as my fingers pressed between my labia she murmured, "Did I say you could leave your panties on, Puppet?"

I swallowed hard. It was uncanny sometimes how she just _knew_ things. "I just thought--"

"Your job isn't to _think_ , Puppet. You do what I say; you're the puppet and I am the one who pulls your strings." Her voice was low, dangerous. "I can just stop talking to you. Disconnect, change my handle, and never speak to you again."

"No," I gasped, almost sobbing the word. Admitting it made me feel so ashamed, but not so much that it kept me from speaking. "I'd, I'd die without you Lex, I--I need this."

"Just remember that: you're the one who needs this. I don't."

"Yes, sir," I whispered, and quickly arched my hips up and removed my panties. I thought better of putting them on the couch, and put them on the table instead; I knew that got cleaned regularly because I had to wipe it down at closing.

Lex didn't reply, but I guessed that the silence on the other end of the connection was a good thing. I mean, if she wasn't reprimanding me, it could only be good. So I did what I was supposed to, sliding both hands down over my pubes, my lovely well-trimmed garden, to slide between my labia again. I hit wetness right away, and brought one hand up to my lips while the fingers of the other rubbed back and forth slowly over my clit.

The taste of cunt always got me going, and this time was no different. The smell, too, like a headrush, and the taste was better than ice cream, and I moaned but I knew that was what Lex wanted so it was a good thing.

She didn't say anything; she was really giving me free rein here, and I wasn't about to waste it. My fingers went down to my left breast, cupping it gently--there wasn't much to cup, truthfully, but I rather liked my little tits--and then squeezing. Soft at first, then harder, moving from the entire breast to just the nipple, breathing in and in and in until it was finally nothing but the tip of my nipple and my fingernails. I breathed out then, a high-pitched moan at first and then low, lower, as I released my nipple and pressed my fingers hard against my clit, rocking my hips against the pressure.

"God, you sound so hot. _So_ hot. I bet you look hot, too, those little tits, little brown nipples..."

I froze, heart skipping a few beats, breath caught in my chest. How did Lex know what I looked like? This sex was _anonymous_ , not, not... she couldn't know. It was impossible.

"Keep going, Puppet. Remember what will happen if you don't obey me fully."

More than anything else, the warning in Lex's voice kept me going, and my hips rocked inadvertently and I groaned, then bit my lip. Keep going. Deal with Lex being maybe-not-anonymous after. Or never, if I could get away with that.

I flicked my fingers over my clit one more time, and again, and again, keeping the movements from being too fast. There was time for that later; I liked build-up. My other hand went to my face, touching my cheek, my lips, sliding two fingers into my mouth and sucking on them the same way I'd suck on someone else's fingers.

What could I say? I had an oral fixation. Kissing, eating pussy, sucking fingers, sucking toes... I was happy to do it all.

"Mmm. The things you do to me, Puppet. You're so wet, aren't you? Dripping all over your shirt."

I probably was, but I didn't want to pull my fingers out and answer, and I knew from past experience that Lex didn't want an answer. She just wanted to talk, about as much as I wanted her to talk, with the way her voice was pure aural sex.

My eyes slid closed at some point, because I didn't see it when my boss came in, though I heard the sharp little gasp that she made and my eyes snapped open.

Oh fuck, I thought, and began to stammer out an apology. "I--I didn't mean, I--sorry--it's not what it seems."

Lex was strangely quiet.

"What it seems like is that you decided that the breakroom is your own personal bedroom," she said. My boss, that is. Janine Hancock, and yes I always giggled a little at her name.

Except for right now. I closed my legs, pulling my panties off of the table like they might even hope to cover anything. "I'm so sorry, I just--"

"Fuck her," Lex said suddenly. "She's had the hots for you for ages."

Again with Lex being creepy and knowing things about my life and oh shit I was going to have to do this. Lex didn't need me; I needed Lex. I swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and then looked directly at Janine. "If--if you wanted, you could... join me." It wasn't like she had a bad body--pretty similar to mine, only she had bigger breasts and wider hips--so it wouldn't exactly be a pain to fuck her. I'd had thoughts about her once or twice before, in the days when I hadn't met Lex yet.

Janine's dark eyebrows went up and she tilted her head to the side. "I thought you had a girlfriend?" she asked, her brows moving to furrow and make her look quizzical.

I wasn't sure I'd call Lex a girlfriend. "I have an--arrangement."

Lex laughed and I ignored her.

"An... arrangement. Who you spend all day at work on the comm with?"

No doubt she'd noticed me sub-vocalizing; I nodded. "She says it's okay to do you."

Janine shook her head. "It's too good to be true." Despite her words, she didn't try and step away. The door was already shut behind her. Locked, I hoped.

"Too good to be true?" I asked playfully, and spread my legs a little more, fingers sliding down to spread my labia as well.

A step, and then another. It was only five steps across the breakroom, and she was more than halfway there. Janine walked like a woman entranced, and maybe she was.

She was going to do it.

It was kind of a rush to realize that: I had convinced her. Me. My body. I smiled brightly at Janine, and she smiled back, though it was somewhat hesitant.

Lex purred happiness into my ear: "That's my girl."

Janine stopped between my legs, leaned down, and... closed her fingers around my panties. She wasn't at all shy about picking them up, and brought them to her face and pretty much buried her nose in them. I saw the breath expand her chest, then the way it went down as she exhaled happily. "You've been turned on all through your shift, haven't you?"

"You don't think I actually love this job that much, do you?" I asked, with a sly little smile.

Janine giggled and shook her head, then balled up my panties and leaned down to whisper in my ear: "Open your mouth." She bit it, too, a quick little nip that had me shuddering happily as I bit back sounds. It was my habit, when I wasn't alone: being quiet.

Still, I obeyed, and she pushed the panties into my mouth. "Wouldn't want anyone hearing you and deciding to come investigate. That door's not very thick."

So that was how she caught me: she heard me moaning.

I didn't get much of a chance to think on it, though, because Janine moved around and bit my other ear, harder this time, pulling away with my lobe still between her teeth. The gag had been a good idea, I thought.

"Now, let's see where else you like to be bit," Janine said, halfway to herself, and I think probably halfway for Lex. It wasn't like I could talk, and she had to know that I was connected to Lex every moment that I possibly could be.

I liked to be bit all over, and Janine proved it, her teeth sinking into my neck, scraping my collarbone--that made me arch up and try and grind my hips against her, only to have her place a firm hand on my hips and push me back down against the couch--and down to my breast, where she bit the side hard enough to leave teeth marks in her wake.

"A woman after my own heart," Lex said, but softly, like she didn't want to interrupt. Just reminding me that she was still there.

Even if I'd not been gagged, my nipples were next, and the gag came in handy, so in handy, as I writhed, hands going up to cup the back of Janine's head, sliding through her long, silky brown hair and wishing she'd do it harder, just a little harder.

Her fingers found my cunt not very long after that, one sliding inside of me slowly. "Oh? You're tight as hell, girl. Do you _ever_ use anything inside you?"

I just barely had the presence of mind to shake my head. I couldn't hit the right spots solo and I had trouble keeping a girlfriend in meatspace; it was why I had Lex.

"In that case..." she pulled her fingers out and this time when they slid into me, it was two fingers, and they didn't go straight in, but curling and making me groan. She just needed to keep doing that, over and over. Not stop, not vary, just that.

She seemed to figure it out from my reactions, the shaking of my head and the way I writhed when she changed up and the way I grew still as she kept up a steady rhythm.

"You're just a simple girl, aren't you? Just the basics for you."

I didn't have the presence of mind to respond to that; I was trying too hard to breathe as my body tensed, first my hips, then my abs, then my torso, and my legs started to shake, and Janine pulled her fingers out, going up to pull out the panties and then clap the other hand over my mouth.

"Listen. You're going to beg me, and you're going to do it as softly as you can. You're not going to moan, you're not going to do anything but beg me until I'm satisfied that you want this badly enough that you deserve it."

Oh God. My eyes just about rolled back in my head as my cunt throbbed, at being left high and dry and at the idea of begging and begging.

Then Janine moved her hand and I had to drag in a few breaths before I could start. "Please," I managed, my voice only a little shaky and definitely hoarse. "I need this, please, I need to get off so bad. I need you to do it. I need, please, please. You. Janine. Please. I'm, I'm going to die if I don't get off, I'm going to--please, I can't--please, please, please. I--"

Janine leaned in and kissed me and at the same time slid her fingers back inside of me and curled and curled and curled. I tried to kiss back, but once I started tensing again, once my body went rigid and my legs started to shake I couldn't even manage that, and Janine pulled away and stuffed the panties back into my mouth just in time for me to come.

It wouldn't have mattered at the moment of orgasm, because I was always quiet, but as the waves of it surged through me I groaned, hips rolling and rolling, eyes rolling back and focusing on Janine and rolling back again.

My ex always said that when I came, I came with everything in me, and I always thought she was pretty accurate with that.

"Gorgeous, Piper," Lex whispered.

I was too out of it to notice that she'd used my real name. My head spun, and Janine was still touching me, pinching, biting, licking, making me shudder and shake and writhe until I pushed her away. "P-please, I can't--break's only so long." And I would die if I didn't get a little break; that orgasm had been more intense than any I'd had in a long damn time.

Janine made a pouty face, and kissed me gently on the lips. "I _am_ the boss, but I suppose you need a break, Puppet."

This one I heard; this one I noticed. I started at her with wide eyes, shaking my head slowly. "How do you..."

Janine just shrugged and stood up, licked her fingers clean, and left.

My heart beat in my throat. "Lex?" I asked, almost hesitantly. She'd been so quiet the entire time; what was she doing? Not even masturbating after my performance?

"Are you--" I cut off, realizing that I couldn't hear anything. Her breathing, nothing. I turned the volume all the way up on the control on the choker, but there wasn't even the sound of dead ear. Just silence.

Lex had disconnected.

And I had an e-mail in my inbox.

_And_ it was time to go back to work. Fuck all of this, I thought. I was going to deal with it another day.

She doesn't need you, a little voice whispered in my head. Tears prickled at my eyes, but I ignored them, standing and re-dressing. The show must go on; Tanner needed his break, and I was probably already late.


End file.
